


Lucky

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: Jackson thinks he's lucky. Mark thinks it's okay to stare but he actually cannot handle it.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessWang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWang/gifts).



> Idk what this is but i have been racking my brain to write the next chapter of Bound to You. I have written and scrapped three chapters till now but nothing feels right. I was missing Alpha Mark so I wrote this. Welp. I am sorry if you get weirded out XC

Jackson thought he was lucky to be living a life that he did. He really counted his blessings every day.

It was only a little over 7. There was still time until Mark returned home from his run. The pack always liked to run in the evening, especially when it was a bit cold outside. Jackson smiled thinking about Mark’s beautiful brown form and his shiny coat. Mark was indeed an extremely eye-catching wolf. Not only was he drop dead gorgeous in his human form but also breathtakingly big and attractive as a wolf. Even if he was the Alpha, he was insanely gentle and his eyes would shine with restrained affection when he stared at his pack. The way he was always looking over everyone made Jackson’s heart brim with love and devotion. Jackson couldn’t run alongside Mark today because he was going to go into heat soon. He avoided all social interactions the moment he felt his heat approaching. Mark understood and never forced him out when he went into a shell like that.

They were still not bonded and that put a lot of limitations on how frequently they could meet up. Jackson completely avoided meeting Mark at a time like this because Mark’s pupils would dilate and his fangs would protrude the moment he smelled his impending heat. It had happened once and neither he nor Mark wanted a repeat of that incident. Mark’s self-control wasn’t to be doubted but he was an Alpha after all, and there was no saying when his control would snap. Just thinking about Mark like that…it made Jackson’s body shudder in delight. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Mark to lose his control with him, it was just that he wanted it to not be frowned upon. He wanted to follow the rules and didn’t want to take any risks.

It was a bad idea to think about Mark when he was on the verge of losing his goddamn mind to his heat. He could already feel like he was approaching that state. May be tomorrow, he thought. Even a single thought of Mark in such a delicate state could set his body on fire. He smiled shyly as he looked at his and Mark’s picture by the side of his bed. Mark was holding him in a back hug and smiling so very wide. They had taken it when they had finally told their parents about their intention to be together. It had been a very happy day. Mark and Jackson had been the best of friends until their nature was revealed. The moment it was clear that Jackson was an Omega and Mark an Alpha, nothing had been the same. The way his heart would threaten to beat out of his chest when he looked at Mark flexing his suddenly buff body was embarrassing. Mark’s gaze would linger on him for a bit too long and his intent wasn’t at all hidden. Something had shifted. They could never go back to being just friends. It was embarrassing to confess or accept that they wanted each other as more than friends but Mark was a nutcase when it came to that.

Jackson still remembered the day when Mark had seen him with another Alpha from their class. He had let out a blood curdling howl and charged blindly at the boy. There was something so carnal about the way Mark had stared him down before going off on that poor boy who was just handing Jackson his homework. Jackson had had to step in and push Mark against his own neck to calm him down. His little whimpers of ‘GaGa, GaGa’, made something in Jackson’s chest unravel.

It had been never been said or confessed but that night Mark had held his hand and brought him home and stood in front of his parents, smiling a knowing smile. Mrs Tuan had almost burst out in giggles and screamed happily. Mr Tuan had shared a small smile with Jackson and the blush Jackson had on his face that night threatened to stay for the rest of his life. If Mark was an embarrassing friend, then he was an even embarrassing Alpha. He never let Jackson out of his sight. He was always around, always checking up on him, offering him rides from the school, buying him food, clothes and stealing quick kisses when no one was looking. On full moon nights, he would hold Jackson against his chest and make promises to be together forever in between nervous hiccups. Sometimes, he would just put his head in Jackson’s lap and stare at his face like it was precious. At moments like that, Jackson’s heart would do somersaults and a smile would appear on his face without any effort. Mark was gentle but also fierce and sometimes it would show from how tightly he would squeeze Jackson’s hand, trying to quell his urges. He would corner him in the school corridor and sniff him really quickly and say sorry repeatedly before planting a kiss on his brow and telling him he was the most beautiful omega he had ever laid his eyes on. Jackson’s knees would be ready to buckle at this gentle-ferocious attention and the distinct smell of his arousal. They would avoid being alone after that. It was indeed a difficult thing to bear these kind of feelings and urges but they didn’t want to bond before their education was done. In Mark’s words, ‘I want to take care of you well, GaGa. Please wait for me to be independent and strong for you.’

Waiting wasn’t a big deal at all. Jackson really enjoyed Mark’s gaze on him. It would get heated on days Jackson projected himself in a certain way to Mark. He would have a spring in his step, his hair would be bouncy and brown, his lips moist and eyes shining. His scent would turn alluring only for Mark. The effect would be instantaneous. Mark would break from the pack and make a beeline to his classroom during break and clench his jaw in frustration. It was a game and Jackson loved winning and making Mark feel just as eager as he did. There were only a few months until they graduated. University would be busier than school but being together would make it all easier. So why not keep it interesting until they could be together? Jackson felt lucky.

Jackson stepped into the shower, letting icy cold water wash him. The burning in his body soothed a tiny bit. Mark was still on his mind as he washed his hair and cleaned himself up. Mark always called him up after the pack returned from their run. He got out of the shower with a small smile on his face. He wrapped a towel around his waist which was becoming too sensitive to even his own touch. His parents were not home yet, wouldn’t be for another half an hour. He grabbed a spare towel to dry his hair and stepped into the backyard to enjoy some moonlight and coffee. It was a chilly evening, Jackson’s favourite kind, just like Mark’s. Ah, how Jackson missed running in the woods…Mark always told him that his white fur looked lustrous in the moonlight. Jackson giggled at how stupid Mark got whenever Jackson shifted in front of him. His eyes would become all gooey and soft. He would pet Jackson gently, sometimes even kiss his snout before shifting himself. Their parents had allowed them to run together as a part of being ‘progressive’ but everybody knew that they were relying on the pack to keep them both in line. Jackson laughed. He looked at the woods and tried to widen his senses and see if he could hear or smell the pack. However, he couldn’t. His backyard was practically a part of the woods so when he heard a slight ruffling, he instantly got alert.

He looked around but couldn’t see anyone. He sniffed the air but couldn’t detect anybody. He was probably being too sensitive. He resumed drying his hair and leaned against the door. But then, he sensed some movement again.

“Who is it? Show yourself.” He called out. He suddenly felt his heartbeat pick up. He lived in a particularly safe area of the town and the whole town knew he was going to be bonded to Mark. Nobody would dare misbehave with an already claimed omega, right? Just when a thousand dangerous thoughts crossed his mind, a big brown wolf stepped into his line of vision.

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. Mark never showed up unannounced like this, not when Jackson was about to…

Remembering that he was hardly dressed, he quickly covered himself with the towel. He looked around but apparently only Mark had come.

Mark’s wolf form stared at him from afar. His ears were perked and he took short breaths, as if angry. Jackson giggled and walked towards him, stopping only a few steps away.

“Why are you here, Mister?” he looked down at the wolf, holding the towel close to cover his upper half properly. The wolf stared at the hand that was holding the towel in place and then slowly shifted his gaze down to his bare knees. Jackson curled his toes and looked away.

“Heyy…why are you here?” he muttered softly and the wolf just huffed before looking into his eyes. It was hard to break his gaze so Jackson gulped and stared back.

“You…you never do this…I am confused…” Jackson craned his neck to a side and the wolf did the same. It made Jackson laugh. The wolf got his tongue out and got comfortable on his hind legs, much like a dog.

“What even…just go away, will you? My parents will be home in a bit. If they see you here…and me like this…God. Do you want to get scolded? I told you we cannot meet when I…” Jackson whined and the wolf stared at him as if he was about to break into a smile. He moved his ears as if to entertain Jackson.

“Stop acting cute. Stop staring. Why are you here? Just to stare? Weirdo.”

The wolf moved his head as if nodding.

“To stare?”

The wolf was clearly nodding.

Jackson’s face gained colour and he turned around, forgetting that this view was very preferable to Mark. Mark always asked him to turn around when he wanted to…

Jackson immediately whipped back and huffed.

“How…indecent. Even in wolf form, how indecent. Stop looking at me…” Jackson hid his face in the towel but of course it meant his stomach was now showing. The wolf made a sound and licked his snout.

“Markkkk…you are so…what even is this…what is the pack going to say? They will tease us. Go back home, now…” Jackson’s voice was whiny but slightly amused. Mark had never done this before. How innovative! This way he wasn’t going to lose control and he could still meet him…

The wolf moved closer to him and Jackson took a step back before giggling.

“Hey, now. Stop right there, Mr Alpha wolf. Stop, stop, stop, hey,” Jackson’s back hit the door. The wolf looked like he was really enjoying this and nudged the towel around Jackson’s waist with its snout.

“Stop being naughty. Ok, how about this? I will give you a kiss. Will you go then? If my dad sees you here, I am going to get grounded, ok? I told you to not come see me when I am about to…you never listen to me. So stubborn,” Jackson slowly kneeled down so he was eye level with Mark.

He planted a small kiss right on his head and smiled.

“Did you have a good run? Were you a good boy?” Jackson giggled but the wolf grunted as if offended.

“Look who’s offended,” Jackson kissed him again and pet his beautiful fur.

“Off you go, Sir. You are really being so brave. You know my dad is going to yell at you if he finds out, right? Is that why you are masking your scent? Stop doing that. It will exhaust you, Mark. Call me when you get home?”

The wolf yipped before retreating and staring at him again.

Jackson shook his head fondly.

“Were you staring at me since I came out here? How sneaky,” Jackson waved at him.

The wolf howled happily before running off towards the woods. He stopped just before vanishing and gave Jackson one last look.

Mark was really impossible.

Thirty minutes later, he got a text from Mark.

_Didn’t know your stomach was that flat. God. Thank god I didn’t shift…you almost made me want to shift so I can..._

Jackson hid in his blanket and groaned.

_Indecent behaviour._

He waited for Mark to respond.

_Not the first time I…_

Jackson’s eyes widened. He immediately called Mark up.

“Was it you last weekend? But I wasn’t…MARK! HOW COULD YOU?” Jackson complained.

Mark just laughed.

“Are you going to keep the blinds closed from now on then?”

“You bet. Pervert.”

“Hey! We gotta wait for a long time. Take some pity on me. I need some information on how your body-”

“Oh really? You are so…God. Shameless. Wait till my dad finds out…”

Mark laughed and hummed.

“You are so beautiful. When I saw you last weekend…I almost had a nosebleed. I really did. I am not even kidding. I ran home so fast and Jaebeom was like, what the fuck is this? I shifted and directly ran to the shower. GaGa, you are truly lethal. The way your hips move-”

Jackson whined and cursed. He had been dancing to Beyonce in his room last weekend, wearing just his boxer briefs.

“Shameless, shameless. Bye. I am not talking to you anymore. Also…oh…” Jackson’s stomach turned and his lower half started throbbing.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked worriedly before a moan slipped out of Jackson’s lips.

“I need to…oh Mark…I…Mark…” he moaned into the phone, saying Mark’s name so erotically that Mark was ready to have another nose bleed and something more.

“I am gonna…hang up, Mark. You are so shameless…oh…bye.”

Jackson hung up the phone and looked at their picture again. He couldn’t wait to make forever kind of promises to Mark under the moonlight.

_Stay hydrated, eat properly and sleep properly. Love you._

Jackson smiled at the text and drowned in his heat with thoughts of Mark and a life that was waiting for him. He truly was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me.


End file.
